


Salaisuus

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Yleislätinää, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Mestari ei ollut sangen tyytyväinen viivästyksiin, mutta miten hän olisi voinut toimia yhtään nopeammin!
Series: Raapalepuuroa [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Salaisuus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2009. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Tästä on olemassa käännös unkariksi: [Titok](https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewstory.php?sid=93609), kääntäjänä Susane.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Väsytti.

Draco laahautui kohti Tarvehuonetta. Goyle seisoi valmiina vartiossa, joten hänellä oli kaksi tuntia aikaa edetä toivottomassa toimessaan. Mestari ei ollut sangen tyytyväinen viivästyksiin, mutta miten hän olisi voinut toimia yhtään nopeammin! Borginin ohjeet olivat aivan liian epämääräiset!

Kirottua!

Ehkä pitäisi lähettää Fenrir pelottelemaan ukkoa. Tai oikeastaan käskeä Severuksen lähettää, sillä hän ei halunnut nähdä irvokkaan keltahampaista ihmissutta yhtään enempää kuin oli pakollista. Häntä puistatti.

Kaikki tuntui niin vaikealta. Vakavammalta kuin ennen. Mutta tätähän hän oli halunnut, olihan? Hän ei ollut enää niin varma. Voisikohan vielä perääntyä?

Mutta sitten äidin kasvot pomppasivat hänen mieleensä ja hän kohensi ryhtiään.

Hän onnistuisi.


End file.
